Once a brother always a brother
by DorkyDaydreamer
Summary: Based after the events of The Avengers Movie. Loki has to live at Stark Tower because he's been banished from Asgard. The Avengers say some pretty hurtful stuff over the Christmas Period, but big brother Thor is there to comfort Loki when he can't handle it any more. Will the guys apologize or is Thor going to have to take matters into his own hands? Brotherly love and T for Lang
1. He has emotions

**-Disclaimer I do not own Marvel, the characters or anything else except for the plot and story-**

**Loki's P.O.V**

It had been a week since I got moved from Asgard and a mouth since my powers were stripped off me. I don't come out of the room Stark

assigned me unless it is to get food and drink or find some interesting books in Starks huge library but don't get me wrong I still like the

Asgard library better, he told me I could put stuff on the wall as long as I don't brake or do anything to the room. It was fairly big but what

do you expect from a billionaire. The bed was king-sized with green and black linen which I have taken a liking to even tough the room is

manly green, black and grey. There's a balcony out side but Stark had locked the door just in case I escape even though the room is more

than fifty foot of the ground and I know I'm not that stupid to jump of the side and end up doing suicide.

All of Thor's so called friends have been coming to Stark Tower for the Christmas and New Year. Barton and Romanoff came on Tuesday

afternoon, Banner came on Thursday morning and Rogers came on Friday evening. Thor is suppose to be coming at noon with his petty

girlfriend Jane, no one else brought anyone, Barton and Romanoff are together so that doesn't count and Stark is Miss Potts boyfriend.

Right now I really can't be bothered to think or do anything, I'm lying in my bed in a pair of clingy black three quarter length pyjama

bottoms, a loose green and white top that has three quarter length arms and grey trainer socks that Miss Potts had bought for me as well as

some other clothes and shoes. I've started to like Miss Potts because she's the only nice one around here and she checks up on me if I

haven't come out of my room for a while. I know what the others say behind my back or when I'm in my room. They say that I'm a dick,

Freak, Asshole, Bastard, Bugger and many more but I can bare the think of them right now, they even say things about me being adopted and

how my family can't even handle me and my mischief. Even if I do cause mischief, really annoy people until I get punished for it and show only

a bit emotion it still hurts in the inside and I don't know how long I can hold it in for. Hopefully I can hold it in until Thor comes, even though I

hate to admit it, when Thor is around I feel safer and a little bit more happier.

I remember when I was little and after my painful punishments like being whipped I would start crying because it hurt so much but Thor

would always be there to comfort me and stay with me until I felt better even if it took two or three days.

I check the alarm clock beside the bed telling me it was ten in the morning which in my opinion is

WAY to early. I have developed a painful cold over the week due to the bitter weather, so I pulled the covers over my bedridden head to

shield me from the beams of sunlight and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Thor's P.O.V**

Right now I'm standing outside of Stark Tower waiting on my beautiful Jane who is lagging behind because of her flight. I can't wait to see all

of my friends and my brother, my only hope is that they haven't been cruel to him because if they have I am definitely having a word with

them a thorough one, even if he is a criminal he is still my brother. Jane has caught up with me now and we're heading inside, these mortals

have such strange things like these magical self opening doors. When we get in Stark is here to welcome us.

"Hey Thor how have you been?"

"I have been great, how have you been my fellow friend?" My voice boomed across the foyer.

"I've been fine... so who is this?"

"That's Jane my... girlfriend?" I say. In Asgard we don't call people girlfriends and boyfriends just our lover but Jane said if I say girlfriend then

people will understand me more. I hear Jane say hello but nothing else, Stark leads us to the elevator where Miss Potts is standing inside

waiting on us. Jane has been very helpful and has told me about all the magical things in this world like toasters and escalators. When we got

inside the elevator Miss Potts introduced herself to Jane and pressed one of the numbered buttons. whilst we are in the elevator Stark

and Miss Potts were talking about something to do with the tower so I tune out and take Jane's hand. The doors open in silence and

everybody gets out and follows Stark to the lounge where everybody was except Loki which I'm little bit sad about even though I know

Loki likes to keep to himself so if he shows emotion no one will see. I say hello to everyone, introduce Jane and chat until 5 in the evening. I

am talking to Bruce until I remember I have yet to see Loki so I excuse myself and make my way to Stark.

"Excuse me Stark" I say to him after he stopped talking to Steve.

"Yes Thor" he says turning to face me.

"Where is me brother? I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh... his room is down that corridor, the last one on the left." Stark says pointing at a corridor. I go down it and find his room without a

trouble. Knocking on his door I hear a loud painful cough and a silent come in. I open the door to see Loki sitting on the edge of his bed with

his feet up on the wooden bit at the side of the bed in his night clothes looking out of the large windows into the night sky. His hair looks like

its been through a bush but I know he has just gotten up, its not unusual if he gets the chance then he will sleep the whole day.

**Ok I think that's okay but if you think not please tell me how to improve because it's my first time. For the people who don't know then Tony Stark is Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff is Black Widow, Clint Barton is Hawkeye, Bruce Banner is The Hulk and Steve Rogers is Captain America. Review if you can and I think that's all I'm going to say... Oh one more thing, Don't Blink! - Kris**


	2. Nightmares

**-Disclaimer I do not own Marvel, the characters or anything else except for the plot and story**-

**Loki's P.O.V**

I wake up with a jerk, my body covered in a thick layer of salty sweat. I've been having more nightmare recently but I think its because I'm

not comfortable here and I'm slightly intimidated by all of The Avengers being here. This one had been a memory of when I got whipped and

Thor wasn't there because he was grounded by father. I have always hated being whipped the most, it stung so badly and it left large scars

down my back.

I check the time, its now half four so I sit at the side of my bed and put my feet up on the wooden side of it. I look through the window

seeing its nearly pitch black because of the winter season. My cold hasn't gotten any better after my sleep which I'm annoyed about. Thor

should be here now, maybe he came to see me but saw I was sleeping so left me to be in peace. I start to cough painfully until I've ran out

of breath, gasping for air I look out of the window looking at the stars and start to think about Asgard and what its like now, probably the

same. I start to cough again until I hear a firm knock at the door, I know it's Thor because he's the only one that has that firm a knock.

When I say come in I realise just how much my throat hurts. Thor opens the door, walks in and turns the light on. My eyes start to sting with

the brightness so I close them waiting to hear what Thor has say. When I open my eyes again I see that Thor is sitting on my bed beside me

looking out of the Window.

"It hasn't change much, the only difference is that mother is not that happy with father. She blames all the bad things that you have done on

father because he has been lying to you all of these years." Thor said softly.

"Oh... How is father?"

"The same not as kind as before but still the same."

"I wouldn't say he was kind at all, he use to give me so many punishments even though the stuff I did was not that bad."

"Remember the time you put sleeping powder into the librarians glass of water and when she fell asleep we took all of the books out of the

library and into your room, the look on her face when she woke up it was priceless!"

"Yes but that was only so I could find some old books I haven't read before." At that moment Thor and I started to laugh until my laughs

turned into throat hurting coughs.

"Are you alright brother?" Thor says turning to me with concern.

"Yes, I just have a cold that's all." I say trying not to hurt my throat, at that moment my stomach starts to growl loudly.

"Have you had any food today Loki?"

"No, I've been sleeping all day I haven't had the time to eat."

"come on lets get you some food." Thor says in a soft voice.

"No! I'm not going out there." I say standing up and crossing my arms.

"Fine then you leave me with no choice." Thor stands up and carries me out of the room fireman style. I start to kick and shout but it only

draws attention by Stark, Miss Potts, Jane and Rogers so I stop doing it. Finally Thor puts me down and sits me on a counter beside the

coffee maker. I eye the bananas in the fruit bowl, Thor sees me so he goes over and brakes of two from the bunch. He then comes over to

me again and holds the two bananas out of my reach, so I put my hands up and try and get them only to see that Thor keeps on moving

them higher.

"Say please Loki and then you'll get your bananas."

"No, your not mother so you can't tell me what to do brother!"

"Yes but like you said I am you brother and I am older than you so you should listen to me."

"I should but I wont." And with that I jump of the counter, snatch the bananas out of Thor's hands and skip merrily back to my room whilst

munching on the first banana.

**Thor's P.O.V**

I sigh whilst watching my brother skip down the corridor and into his room.

"So what was that all about?" Stark says getting my attention.

"Loki needed to eat some food so I gave him his favourite fruit, bananas."

"Oh, so Thor do you want to join us and watch a movie in the home cinema."

"What movie are we watching?" I question.

"Uh... we could watch the Home Alone series."

"Yes ok, they sound like nice movies."

"Should we invite Loki?" Miss Potts asks but then quietens down when Stark gives her some sort of glance that I do not understand.

"I'll go and check on him and see is he wants to come shall I." Miss Potts says whilst leaving the room. Everyone stands in silence until Miss

Potts comes back with two banana peals in her hand.

"He's fast a sleep so I just left him." Miss Potts says after putting the banana peals in the bin. Stark goes to collect the others whilst Miss

Potts leads us to the home cinema. I take Jane's hand when we all sit down in our seats, Jane then kisses me on my cheek and puts her head

on my shoulder.

After the second movie Jane and I retire to our bedroom, I put my red t-shirt and black pyjama shorts on and then climbed into bed with

Jane at my side. I fall asleep nearly strait away.

I wake up with two hands on my shoulders shaking me, I open my eyes to see who it is and it turns out to be Jane. I can hear shouting in the

background but I can't figure out who's calling.

"Jane who is shouting?" I ask sleepily.

"Its Loki, he's in distress and we don't know what to do, no one has woken him up from his nightmare in case something happens." Jane says

worriedly. I get out of bed a quick as I can and run to Loki's room.

I was hoping Loki wouldn't have nightmares here but obviously I was wrong. When ever we go some where new he always has nightmares

no matter what. It must be really hard on him though and once he's woken up from his nightmare he probably won't come out of his room at

all for two or three days in case someone makes fun of him.

When I reach Loki's room everybody is standing outside waiting for me. I open the door to find Loki screaming my name and crying on his

bed, his covers lay forgotten on the ground. I go over to Loki and everyone follows only to stop at the bottom of his bed. I sit down beside

Loki, stroke his arm and speak soothing words to calm him down. Loki bolts up after waking up and starts to look around franticly still crying

and breathing way to fast for my liking. The minute he saw everybody at the bottom of his bed he started to scramble of the bed backwards

and into a corner in which he starts to hyperventilate.

**I think that was better than last time I don't really know But hey what can you do. So as you can see Thor and Loki don't say any of this "what in the name of Thor's hammer" stuff because I can't think of any so if you could suggest some that would be great. Also Loki and Thor can understand our swear words just to say. A big ROAR to GeorgieGirl16 for getting me into writing Fanfiction, Please Review if you can maybe even follow or favourite me and just remember Don't Blink - Kris **


	3. It was all a dream

**-Disclaimer I do not own Marvel, the characters or anything else except for the plot and story-**

**Stark's P.O.V**

After Pepper came back with the two banana peals and announces that the bastard is sleeping, I scurry off to find Bruce, Natasha and Clint

for the movies.

I walk down the corridor when I start to hear some lets just say not nice noises. I divert to the lab to see if Bruce is there instead of finding

the two assassins. Walking into the lab I see that Bruce is watching the science channel on the lab TV.

"Hey Bruce, do you want to come and watch the Home Alone series?"

"Eh yeah sure but is he going to be there?"

"He? oh you mean rock of ages, no he's asleep even if he was awake I wouldn't of let him come."

"Well in that case I'm definitely coming!" Bruce said with a smile and switched off the TV. We walk down the corridor to hear that the noises

have stopped, so I knock on Clint and Natasha's door.

"Come in!" The two assassins say in unison. I open the door to see what they are up to with Bruce behind me. They're on the bed sitting

beside each other holding hands but I know they have been up to something because their hair is all ruffled and their clothes are untidy.

"Um... do you guys want to come and watch the Home Alone series with everyone? Don't worry the asshole isn't coming he was asleep the

last time Pep checked on him." I say.

"Why does Pepper even bother with the mother fucker?" Clint says with a hint of anger.

"Don't ask me I ask her to stop but she just shrugs me off. So are you guys coming or not?"

"Yeah, Yeah we're coming." Natasha says whilst standing up.

We walk to the home cinema in twos Bruce and I at the front, me leading the way and Natasha and Clint at the back holding hands. When we

walk in I see that Thor and Jane are sitting together with there hands entwined, Pep sitting in the middle of two empty spaces and Steve

sitting beside one of the empty spaces beside Pep. Everyone takes their spaces and Jarvis starts the movie.

After the second movie Thor and Jane excuse themselves to go to bed and in the middle of the third Bruce, Natasha and Clint get up and

leave leaving Steve, Pepper and I to watch the rest of the movie. I watch the credits roll until Jarvis turns the movie off, Steve then gets up

and leaves but stops at the door.

"Thank you Tony for letting me watch those movies, they were really good." I nod in reply of Steve's comment and he leaves. I looks down to

my shoulder to find Pepper's head is resting on it.

"Pep do you want to go to bed now? You look tiered." I ask.

"What? yeah that would be nice." she says sleepily. we get up and walk to our room slowly, after I get changed and Pepper's head is on my

chest I fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up with someone screaming Thor's name so I get up out of my bed with Pepper doing the same thing. We rush out of our room and

head in the direction of the screaming. Pepper finds the source and it turns out to be coming from the bastards room, when we get there we

see that everybody is here and Thor is just opening the door. Everyone follows Thor into the room only to stop at the bottom of Loki's bed

and watch Thor comfort his adopted brother until he wakes up from his nightmare and when he does the minute he looks at everybody else in

the room he starts to hyperventilate in a corner in the room, which I think is pretty stupid because all he is looking at are people!

**Loki's P.O.V**

_**Nightmare-**_

_I'm back in Asgard but the frost giants are here and I'm leading them into war with the Asgardian warriors including Thor and father. I run _

_at Thor but stop and everything slows down like its only Thor and I. He starts to talk._

_"Why have you betrayed us brother? Why? Weren't you happy in Asgard? Wasn't I a loyal and caring big brother or are you too selfish to _

_even register I am here?" he says with hurt in his voice but I don't listen to him, I just start to stab him over and over again with my staph _

_until he's dead. I start to cry and shout his name hoping he will wake up and laugh all his pain away but that wasn't the case, no instead the _

_Avengers show up out of no where and start to shout abuse at me._

_"ASSHOLE!"_

_"MOTHER FUCKER!"_

_"BASTARD!"_

_"FREAK!"_

_"YOUR A PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_"LAME EXCUSE FOR A PRINCE!"_

_"YOUR OWN FAMILY CAN'T EVEN HANDLE YOU BECAUSE YOUR SUCH A DICK!"_

_"THEY ONLY ADOPTED YOU BECAUSE THEY TOOK PITY ON YOU, THEY SHOULD OF LEFT YOU TO DIE!"_

_"YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO BE THE KING EVEN IF YOU WERE THE FIRST CHILD, YOU WERE ALWAYS THE TAG ALONG!"_

_"YOU BELONG TO THE FROST GIANTS NOT TO ASGARD, YOU FROST FREAK"! There's an other voice too that keeps on saying, _

_"Come back into the darkness Loki, come back and be our ruler so the Frost Giants can conquer Asgard once and for all!" and it gets darker _

_and darker until there's nothing but silence and darkness. Then I hear someone saying something but its to far away to hear what. A _

_stroking sensation on my right arm brought me back into reality even though this nightmare felt so real._

I bolt straight up from my sleeping position all sweaty and still crying from my nightmare. Where am I? I look around to see where I am. I see

Thor by my side, but I thought he was dead? and then I look in front of me to see that the Avengers are all standing there. Oh no they're

going to start throwing abuse at me or even worse physically abuse me (which I have had to much in my past years due to my intellect)

aren't they? I start to crawl backwards off my bed not taking my eyes off them out of fear that they start hitting me. I hit something hard,

probably a wall but I still don't take my eyes off the Avengers. I bring my knees up to my chest the walls of the room are closing in and I

start to hyperventilate.

I've never really liked being in a small room with lots of people in fact I've never really liked being in a room with lots of people they always

ignored me. Only Thor talked to me at feasts and parties because everyone else would be busy doing something else but even then Thor

would still go off with his friends. They wouldn't let me come of course, they just said that it was for older kids so I would just go to one of

the corners of the room and read.

By the time I slow my breathing and stop crying everyone has gone except Thor, who has been holding me all this time.

"I'm sorry brother for the trouble I have caused" I say to Thor in a weary voice.

"It Is fine brother for it did no harm to anyone." He says in a kind tone of voice, "Come, you look very tired Loki, I will help to your bed."

He puts a hand in front of me and I take it, I pull my t-shirt off because it is all sweaty then climb onto my bed and bring my covers on top of

me from the floor.

"Thor I know this will sound stupid but can you..." I say in embarrassment not even finishing my sentence.

"It is not stupid Loki, I will stay with you until you are feeling better." And with that Thor climbs into my bed and hugs me so I don't feel

lonely.

"I hate to admit it but I do love you a lot." I say nearly asleep.

"I know and I do too, probably more than I should." Thor says with a smile.

"But I love you in a different way." I say sheepishly. I can feel Thor tense at my comment, for a while we lie in silence until I can't contain my

laughter.

"I'm just joking with you brother." I say just before I burst into an other laughing fit.

"You had me convinced brother, you are a skilled actor but I hate you for it." he says laughing silently.

"I love you too." I say just before I fall to sleep in Thor's embrace.

**So I don't know how many Home Alone movies there are, I've only seen three so sorry if there's more. Anyway some of the characters maybe out of character so sorry about that too, also sorry about the delay, I never put the new chapter up because I've been fangirling about the new BBC Sherlock episode that is to night at 9pm if anybody cares and I've been watching the Avengers movie to refresh my brain. So that's all please review, follow or favourite and if you've blinked then I'm sorry but somewhere in the Universe there is a weeping angle coming for you - Kris**


End file.
